


Internet's Intern

by KingTj_13



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Almost Caught, Ashley Jenkins sex, Barbara Dunkelman - Freeform, Barbara Dunkelman sex, Barbara Dunkelman/Meg Turney - Freeform, Bed Sex, Blonde sex, Blow Job, Cheating, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Internet's intern, Making Love, Meg Turney sex, Mica Burton - Freeform, Mica Burton sex, Model, Oral Sex, Photo Shoot, RT girls, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, Rooster Teeth Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Spying, Threesome - F/F/M, ashley jenkins - Freeform, cum, eating pussy, meg turney - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingTj_13/pseuds/KingTj_13
Summary: New Intern meets Barbara





	1. Barbara Dunkelman

Chapter 1: Barbara Dunkelman

I always get nervous on the first day. The constant, frantic, uncertainty that comes with not knowing what to do or where to go, but I was determined to prove that I was worth hiring. I was given a very unique and amazing opportunity about six months ago, I was offered a sort of paid internship for a program which had individuals go to a series of companies, varying in size, to experience multiple types of work environments. The selection of companies were chosen by a collective of lawyers hired out to manage compensation, HR, travel, housing, etc. And I got the luck of the draw and was assigned to RoosterTeeth productions and a few members of the "Let's Play Family." I was a fan of a few of their shows and enjoyed watching an occasional achievement Hunter video so I was moderately excited for the job, and I was determined to make a great impression for at least one of these companies so that I could land an easy job after the internship was up. 

However, the first day really pushed me harder than I expected. I was assigned to the marketing department and basically played bike courier between departments, delivering messages, prototype posters and shirts, and budget reports. It wasn't difficult work but the constant running around and getting lost made things challenging. I was on my last delivery of the day, my feet were killing me, I was sweating, and horribly lost. Most people had gone home for the day and I was desperately trying to find the right office so that I could do the same. I noticed a light on in one of the more secluded offices and decided to stick my head in and get directions to where I needed to go.

I opened the door, peered in to see a single desk, facing the door, and a beautiful blonde woman sitting behind it. She was furiously typing away at her computer and had a few tears sliding down her cheeks. 

"Excuse me," I started, causing her to jump, gasping at the sudden noise.

"Sorry! Sorry, I'm new here and just trying to find my way around. Thought I'd ask for directions and I should have knocked, sorry!"

"Oh, no don't worry that's ok. Normally I don't startle too easy but I thought everyone had gone home and I was busy dealing with... Well, with some stuff." She said, wiping her tears away, "it's nice to meet you, I'm Barbara," with this she stood up, crossed to me and extended her hand. I shook it,

"Kevin. I'm a little lost and I'm trying to deliver this last package before I head out, you wouldn't happen to be able to point me in the right direction could you?"

She looked at the package in my hand and then at me, smiling a little slyly, she looked down again only this time it didn't seem to be looking at the package but sizing me up or something. 

"Sure thing, I need to stretch my legs anyway, here let me show you." She said, nodding her head towards the door and started walking out. 

I followed her down the hall and a couple of turns later we came to what looked like a very secluded door and not at all what the other offices looked like,

"well, here we are! The office you're looking for is right through here." She said, giving a seductive and knowing smile. 

"Thanks Barbara I really appreciate it, I've been looking for this place for what feels like an hour," I turned the door knob and walked fully into a room that looked less like an office and more like a supply closet, I heard the door shut behind me and turned to see Barbara had followed me in.

"um, what is this?" I cautiously asked her. 

"I'll be honest with you Kevin," she took a seductive tone as she took a step towards me, "it's been a rough week for me and I'd really like to take some time to relax."

With this, she reached out and walked her hand up my chest, it was at this point where I finally just how attractive the woman in front of me was. She stood about 5'9", beautiful blonde hair tied up in a bun, full lips, bright blue eyes, she was wearing a white shirt which hung loosley off of her full c-cup breasts, nice hips and very shapely legs covered by a short dark blue skirt and long socks. By far one of the sexier women I've met in my life... And she was coming on to me. I stumbled for words and the best I could manage was a "buuuwuh??" She smiled seductively, 

"and I think you're the person to help me do just that."

She wrapped her hand around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. As soon as our lips met my cock was rock hard, I couldn't believe this was happening. A bombshell blonde making a move on me my first day at work sounded too good to be true. I pulled away but she took that as an opportunity to get more aggressive, she moved to kissing my neck and ear and whispered

"don't worry, this will stay between us and no one is around to hear. And besides..." 

She slid her hand down past my chest until it landed on my crotch, 

"you've got a little problem I can help you with." She gave my cock a firm squeeze, "ooh! I spoke to soon, it's quite a big problem." 

She pushed me against the shelf of supplies on the back wall of the closet and sunk to her knees,

"let's get a closer look at what we are dealing with here."

She unbuttoned my jeans and reached in to pull out my fully erect cock. Her eyes lit up and she gave a small smile when she saw the size of it.

"I got to say, I did hope you would be packing but god damn did you not disappoint." 

She started jerking my cock with her right hand while she used her left to massage her breasts. She looked up and looked me right in the eyes

"so what do you say Kev? Want to help me relax, tonight?"

All I could muster was a weak "yeah" and she took my throbbing erection in her mouth. She bobbed her beautiful blonde head up and down my cock as I let out a long moan. She cupped my balls lightly and started massaging them, while licking my cock from base to tip. She hungrily switched from sucking and licking my manhood for several minutes and I was quickly building to a climax.

"barbara, you might want to slow down or you'll make me cum."

"Well that was the idea, sexy." She said as she quickly picked up the pace and sucked hard and fast on my cock. I simply couldn't hold out any longer.

"Oh fuck, baby I'm cumming." 

Barbara kept her lips on the head of my cock, furiously jerking off my shaft while I blew my load down her throat. When she finished swallowing my load she gave me one more deep throat and then released my cock from her mouth.

"That was fucking amazing, Barbara." I said barely catching my breath.

"well I'm glad you enjoyed it," as she started to stand, "I definitely enjoyed doing it for you." 

She gave me a deep kiss, giving a small moan. When our lips parted she giggled and said,

"I guess I can let you go now." She started to pull away, but before she could I gripped her arms tight, pulled her in, and as my hands slid down to her ass I whispered in her ear,

"I'm sorry, I don't think we are quite done here." I gave her another quick kiss along with a squeeze of her ass and then pulled her past me and pressed her front against the shelves. I immediately pressed against her back, my mouth went to her neck and my hand down her skirt.

"Oh FUCK!" she yelled, caught off gaurd by my sudden aggression. "I had hoped you would say that." She said as my other hand moved under her shirt, up her stomach, and landed on one of her big tits. As I squeezed, I slipped my hand under her panties and felt her wet and warm pussy. I wasted no time in rubbing her clit, feeling her quiver with every movement. She moaned as I gave her neck kisses and tiny bites leading up to her ear. 

I started to suck on her lobe as I whispered "I bet your little slutty ass thought you could get away with a quick blow job and that would be it, huh? No no. A girl as sexy as you is getting the full treatment." 

I bent her over the shelf and hicked her skirt up and gave her a solid slap on the ass.

"Oooohhhh, fuck yeaaahh" she crooned.

Her panties were soaked from her juices, I dropped to my knees and began rubbing her pussy through her panties. She was squirming with excitement from the touch and her breathes came in short bursts. I pulled the panties to the side and gave her a teasing lick around her vulva, letting her squirm for it a bit more.

"Ooh, baby please don't tease me like that." 

I smiled and ripped her panties down and buried my face in her pussy. Licking and nibbling at every little bit I could, Barbara gasped as I plunged deep into her womanhood, lapping up her sweet juices. I reached up and furiously rubbed her clit as I ate her delicious pussy. 

"Oh my God, you're going to make me fucking cu- cu- OOOOHHH FUCK!"

Her legs were shaking as she began to reach climax, my cock beginning to grow again as this sexy blonde exploded on my face.

"Oh fuck KEVIN! IM CUMMMMMMING! FUCK!" She screamed. 

Her pussy flooding with juices and I hurridly lapped up as much as I could. When her orgasm subsided she collapsed to her knees, her legs too weak and shaking too hard to stand. I wrapped my arm around her, placing my hand around her neck, pulling her head back and kissed her deep, my tongue dancing with hers. She reached back and began tugging on my cock, getting it to full size. She broke our kiss, 

"Put this huge cock inside me and fuck me, HARD." She said, pulling her shirt off and getting on her hands and knees. 

I positioned myself behind her, rubbing her ass and giving another good hard slap. I ripped my shirt off as well, now fully naked and positioned my cock at the entrance of her dripping pussy. I pushed the head in slowly, and when it had fully popped into her, she let out a long loud moan that filled the supply closet with the sounds of lust. I couldn't help myself anymore and I grabbed her by the hips and slammed my full throbbing cock into Barbara. She screamed in ecstasy as I pounded away at her pussy unrelenting in my determination to fuck her to a second orgasm. 

"YES! YES! YES! SO GOOOOOOD!" She screamed. "I'm getting close, Kevin! Don't stop! You're going to make me cum again!"

I grabbed Barbara's hips and pulled her on top of me as I laid down on my back without my cock leaving her tight pussy. 

"OOOOOHHHHH GOD YES!" She screamed as the sudden change in position caught her off gaurd. Without missing a beat she began bouncing on my cock, my hips raising to meat her with every stroke. "It's happening baby, I'm cumming on your COCK, FUCK DONT STOP! FUCK ME FUCK ME FUUUUUCK!" I felt her pussy clench as she came all over my dick, her head shot back as she climaxed and her ass slammed down onto me a final time as her body shook in bliss. I nearly blew my load right then and there. When her orgasm subsided babrara spun around to face me, my dick still fully inside her.

"Well I can definitely say," she said as she pulled her hair out of it's bun, "that I am completely relaxed now. And since you helped me so much..." She reached back and unlatched her bra and slowly took it off, "I think I should reward you." With that her large breasts became fully exposed.

"Fuck those are great." I said as my cock twitched inside her pussy.

"Mmmm, how about," she said leaning down towards me, "you sit right there..." She lifted her ass up, nearly freeing my buldging cock from her. "and let me help you relax now." She leaned in and gave me a deep kiss, her tongue pushing past my lips and circling mine. At the same time she slammed down hard on my cock, and began riding my cock as fast as she could. 

Our lips broke and all I could get out was a weak "Ffffffuu-" she smiled as she bounced on my cock, her beautiful hair bouncing with her.

"you like that pussy, baby? You want to cum inside it?" She began playing with her tits, her eyes filled with desire. "Go on. Cum inside this tight pussy." I sat up and took one of her tits in my mouth, moaning as my orgasm approached. "Mmm, yes baby just like that. Go on cum, fill me up. I want it. Give it to MEEE!"

I released her nipple from my mouth and screamed "OH FUCK BARB I'M CUMMING!" And finally, with what felt like the best orgasm I've ever had, I shot my load into Barbara's pussy.

"Oooohhhh god YES!" She moaned as stream after stream of my cum filled her.

When it finally stopped I fell back to my back, completely exhausted from the incredible fuck session I had with one of the sexiest women I've ever met. Brabara giggled and slid off of me, laying down beside me. We exchanged a few more light kisses as we caught our breathes. 

"So," I said, "do you do this for every new intern?" 

She laughed, "Definitely not, I've actually never done something like this before. But, oh boy, was it worth it." We giggled and I gave her another kiss, this one sensual and gentle. 

"But one quick thing," I said, "I really do need to know where to take that package."

She laughed and said "What's funny is you were actually supposed to give it to me! But I figured you had a better package to give, and you definitely delivered." She stood up and started putting her underwear and shirt back on.

"Don't worry, this won't be the last time you SUPPLY a nice PACKAGE to me." She said straightening her skirt. 

"Oh god did your really just say that?" I said giving a slight chuckle. 

"Yep," she said picking the package up and heading for the door. "See you around, Kevin."

And with that she opened the door and walked out. I sighed with exhaustion and stayed on the ground for another moment, staring up at the florescent lights above me.

"Some first day."


	2. Mica Burton

Internet's intern:

Chapter 2: Mica Burton   
Barbara dunkleman is sucking dick in her office. She had sat me down in her office chair, pulled my shorts to my ankles, dropped to her knees and went to town on my hardening cock. Apparently her and her boyfriend were going through a rough patch of on and off again, and while they were in their off phase I got the benifit of having this sexy blonde get me off. Every day this week she's pulled me into supply closets, her office, or once in her car and drained my balls into her. Today was no different except that she usually waited for the end of the work day after most people had left, but instead opted for just after lunch today. I had no qualms of course, the risk of getting caught turned me on and I knew I wouldn't last long in her talented mouth. 

"Fuck Barb, you really want it today." I said throwing my head back and closing my eyes. She just moaned on my cock in reply bobbing her sweet head a little faster, playing with my balls in her hand. I could feel my orgasm building and knew I was moments from blowing my load down her sweet throat. But then a knock came from the door. 

"Hey Barbara, are you in there?" Said a female voice from the other side

"God damn it," Barbara whispered then to the voice from the door, "yeah just a sec!" She stood up, wiped any spit she had hanging from her mouth and walked towards the door while I quickly pulled my shorts up and caught my breath as well as I could. 

"Hey Mica, how are you?" Barbara said as she pulled the door open. "Kevin and I were just going over the schedule for the next week."

"I'm great," Mica replied "actually I was just about to come ask you about that. We have a pitch meeting next week for Mariel's new show and I need some help carrying some supplies back to my office could I get one of you to come with me?"

"I uh-" I started,

"Kev can help you!" Exclaimed Barbara.

"I can?"

"Why of course! I need to start on this end of quarter report anyway. Why don't you go help Mica, then we can finish what we started in here when you get back!" Explained Barbara with a wink on the last bit of her sentence. 

"Very well." I said

"Great! Thank you so much Kev!" Said Mica, if you will follow me!" And with that she turned around and headed off to wherever she was leading me. I started to follow and as I passed Barbara she gave me a quick snack on my butt and giggled as she closed the door behind me. 

I jogged to catch up to Mica and we exchanged some small talk as we walked down the hallways. Finally we reached out destination and I could feel my face go red. We were at the supply closet that Barbara and I fucked in the first time. 

"Everything good?" Asked Mica, obviously aware of my sudden rosen cheeks.

"Uh yeah I'm fine, so what are we getting in here?" I replied. 

We entered the closet as she listed everything we needed and started to pull things off the shelves. The door shut heavily behind us. Being back in this closet with memories of fucking Barbara and the eye candy that was the fit, chocolate, curvy woman in front of me, along with being unsatisfied from the half a blow job I received back in Barb's office, I was rock hard and knew there was no way my jeans were hiding my bulge. I tried to subtly adjust while Mica was turned away taking stock of what was on the shelves but I was sure it did little to help obscure my problem. The way her black sundress clung to her body had me in a trance and I couldn't pull my eyes from her body. 

"Here hold this." Said Mica passing a plastic bucket she had pulled from the bottom shelf over her shoulder. I took it from her and waited as she scanned over the rest of the closets contents. Occasionally pulling off a box of Staples and bundles of decorations and multicolored papers and tossing them into the bucket. After a few minutes she had filled the bucket and was carrying several packs of streamers and glitter.

"We definitely won't need all this but Mariel's office is in the other building and I am not in the mood to double back here." She said as she did a final check over everything and then went to leave. However when she reached for the door and turned the handle it wouldn't budge. "uh oh." She said, she gave it another push and again nothing happened. 

"It's stuck?" I asked worryingly, putting down the bucket of supplies and seeing if I could help. 

"Here, on the count of three push." She said holding the door handle down. "1... 2... 3... PUSH!" We pushed against the door with all our might and still the door didn't so much as bend to our efforts. 

"Fuck and I left my phone in my office." She said

"And I left mine in Barb's." I regretfully informed her. 

"Well there's got to be a way out of here." She said, gazing around the room looking for any possible escape. She suddenly pointed up above the shelves I bent Barbara over. 

"There a vent! I should be able to squeeze through!" She exclaimed, rushing to the shelves. "Here help me up." I joined her at the shelves and locked my fingers together, boosting her up to the top shelf. Unable to control myself I snuck a glance up Mica's dress and glanced at possibly the sexiest legs I'd seen in a long time followed by her black thing covered ass which caused my jaw to drop and my dick to flinch within my shorts. 

However, as soon as she put her weight on the shelf it snapped in half and with a help of shock Mica came crashing down on top of me. As we were toppling to the ground her dress came up and her ass landing directly on my crotch giving me a slight tinge of pleasure and pain as she slammed into my cock. 

"Fuck sorry, that is probably why they didn't put anything up... There?" She said questioningly as she realized what she fell on and how hard it was. She scrambled up and began studying the broken shelf trying to act casual. I also stood and cleared my throat nonchalantly fixing my disheveled clothes. 

"So um, what now?" I asked. 

"Well I suppose we wait until Mariel gets tired of waiting and comes and finds us." She said

"And how long will that be?" I asked

"No idea" she shrugged and began pacing along the walls of the storage closet. A few minutes passed before another word was said. "Ssssoooooo..." Said Mica obviously feeling the awkward tension in the room. 

"Ssssoooo?" I replied

"Do you... How can I put this? Do you always... Well ya know... Rock a boner when moving around office supplies?"

I chuckled, "no, and I'm sorry about that. Don't know how that, you know, happened." I lied, obviously it was from the blowjob I was receiving before you interrupted my fun, I thought. 

"Well I suppose I should also find it flattering." She said. My ears pirked up. "also?" I asked. 

"Hmm?" She said. "Oh... Oh well... It's just that... Well it's, I mean, you're rather impressive. At least I think." My eyes widened. There is no way. No way I could do this again. In the same closet. I have to try.

"Oh, well I find you rather impressive as well Mica" I said, taking a small step towards her and giving her a sly, friendly smile. "in fact I think you're very impressive."

"Oh well thank you... Um ha... Um" she said nervously. "so uh..."

Fuck it I thought, and I closed the distance between us, wrapped my arm around her small waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Her eyes went wide and her body stiff, but she didn't pull away. After a moment she kissed me back and we exchanged a few more passionate kisses. I then, without pulling from her mouth pushed her against the nearst wall. 

"Fuck it." She said in between kisses. "Let's at least pass the time." I chuckled and then began nibbling on her ear as my hands reached up and squeezed her breasts. She moaned and pressed into me. Grinding against my crotch. I continued fondling her breasts with one hand while another snaked down and started playing with her tight ass. She was breathing heavy and I was hard as a rock. I kissed my way down her neck as I crouched down in front of her. I looked up at her as my hands travelled up her fine toned legs. She was biting her lip her eyes full of lust. I made my way up her thighs and looped her thong around my fingers, pulling them down in one full swoop. She quickly kicked them to the side and I leaned in kissing her thighs and massaging her legs. She moaned softly, her pussy dripping wet and begging for release. I leaned in and kissed her wet lips and began licking her sweet womanhood. Her moans grew louder as I grew bolder. 

"Oh God, Kevin." She moaned, her knees shaking, her back arching, and her hands running through my hair. I doubled my efforts sucking and licking her clit, my hunger growing more insatiable by the minute. I had to have her. As I ate her delicious pussy I unbuttoned my shorts, doing my best to remove them before getting off my knees. Then in one swoop I stood up dropped my pants and lifting her legs with me, I pinned her to the wall, her legs around my waist and slid my dick inside her. She gasped in shock and sudden pleasure as I bottomed out inside her. Without missing a beat I began fucking Mica hard, she had her eyes closed and her mouth open in a silent scream. I pounded her pussy as hard as I could. I was an animal fucking her brains out, racing to release. 

"Fuck" she whispered. "fuckfuckfuck FuckFUck FUCKFUUUUUCCCCKKK!" She moaned into a scream her legs shaking against me. And then a knock on the door. 

"Mica is that you?" Said a female voice from the other side. 

"It's Mariel!" She whispered, "YEAH ITS ME! Me and Kevin are stuck in here! Get help!"

"Ok I'll get someone!" She yelled back. 

"Ok we have a few more moments, fuck me until I cum!" She whispered urgently. I went into double time on her pussy. Fucking her as fast as I could, praying we would have enough time to finish before Mariel came back. 

"Fuck your dick is so good!" She yelled, "keep going Kevin! I'm getting close!" I pumped my cock in and out of her as I kissed and bit on her neck. Her moans filling the small room getting louder, I could feel her legs shaking against me and the suddenly she gasped "oh my God I'm cumming!" Her words almost breathless as her pussy gripped my dick tight and her body shook from bliss. 

As her orgasm resided, my focus became more self-centered. I needed to cum. After half a blow job from Barbara and the fast fuck with Mica my balls were aching for release. To shoot a load into her tight pussy and have her wanting more. 

"I'm getting close Mica." I whispered into her ear. 

"Fucking fill me up with your cum baby. I want it so bad." She whispered back. 

But then from the door, "Ok y'all I brought someone to help!"

"God damnit are you fucking kidding me!" I said with disgust. 

"Don't worry this won't be the last time I promise. But we should make ourselves more presentable." Mica whispered. With reluctance I pulled out of her and scrambled to put my shorts back on, while they went to work taking off the door handle.

"God you are good." Said Mica. "I'm going to be stuck with Mariel for the rest of the day but trust me we are going to fuck again. Soon."

"Hey do ya mind?" I said jokingly, "I'm trying to calm my little buddy down." To which she laughed, apologized, and after pulling her underwear back on tied her hair back so she didn't look so disheveled. We snuck in one more kiss before the door opened, collected the bucket of supplies and, when finally freed, exited the closet and walked to Mariel's office telling her everything that happened leading up until our quicky. 

My balls were aching. Begging for release, it was killing me. So at first opportunity I left Mica and Mariel and rushed back to Barbara's office. When I knocked on her door, no one answered. I was crestfallen, I didn't want to resort to just jerking off in the bathroom but I was running out of options. 

"Looking for someone?" Said a playful voice behind me. I turned to see Barbara standing there, playfully grinning and biting her lip. I wasted no time, grabbing her by the arm, pulling her into her office, shutting the door behind us and bent her over her desk. 

"Ah! Jeez a girl can't use the bathroom without being needed?" She joked as I pulled her leggings down off of her. I pulled my dick out and slid the whole thing into her immediately. "Fffffuccckk" she moaned, "not that I'm complaining." I pumped into her a few times but knew I wasn't going to last long. 

"I'm going to cum Barb." I said. 

"Already?" She replied, "you must have been dying for this pussy! Fill me up you big stud!" That was all I needed. With a loud moan I let loose and sprayed Barbara's walls full of cum. I collapsed on top of her, straining to catch my breath. "Mmmmm," she moaned, "I don't think I can ever get bored of that."

"Sorry for... Ya know.... So quickly..." I gasped in between breaths. 

"Oh not a problem at all stud," she said, rolling into her back and wrapping her legs against me. My softening cock never leaving her wet pussy. "Every so often I'm fine with you not being able to keep it in, quite flattering honestly." We then kissed deeply as I pet her hair. 

"Ya know," I said, "I'm really starting to love this job." I said. Giving her a few more kisses as we giggled to ourselves.


	3. Meg Turney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg needs an emergency photographer.

Internet Intern ch. 3:

Chapter 3: Meg Turney

Mica Burton was getting fucked in the bathroom. She had come to work looking unbelievably sexy, rocking a yellow pair of form fitting pants and a loose fitting, sleeveless, white shirt and had curled her hair. It was the day after our little incident in the closet and I was desperate to finish what I started with her. We were chatting in the Rooster Teeth common area and with a wink and a smile she invited me back to her office. I of course accepted but after a short walk of staring at her incredibly fit ass I pulled her into a single use bathroom, locked the door, pinned her against it, and began kissing her. My hands began exploring her body, rubbing her breasts and ass as she pulled at my belt attempting to free my hard cock. When she succeeded in releasing it she gave her hand a lick and stroked me a few times giving my cock a light lubrication. I couldn't help myself anymore, I turned her around, pinned her against the door again, spread her legs with my foot while I undid and ripped her pants down to her ankles and put the tip of my cock at her wet entrance. I rubbed my cock head up and down the length of her pussy, allowing her juices to lubricate my cock further and enjoying her coos from the teasing I was giving her. 

"Kevin...," She begged, "fuck me please, I want you insi- Aaahhhh" I interrupted her by slipping the tip in and slowly sliding my cock into her. She moaned louder with every inch entering her, soon I was fully inside. I wrapped my arms around her, one landing on her tit, squeezing it tightly, while the other went down her stomach and edging around her clit, teasing it with light rubs while I began fucking her slow. Enjoying every movement inside her I began rubbing her clit in small circles. Mica was moaning louder and her legs began to shake. 

"Mmmm so good." She said. I began kissing her neck and picking up the pace of my thrusts, gaining a nice pace, moaning everytime I bottomed out inside her pussy. 

"Fuck you're so tight Mica." I whispered in her ear, giving it little nibbles as I fucked her. She was in bliss, her breaths became sharp and short, and her hands gripped the edges of the door tightly as he hair bounced from the hard thrusting I was giving her. 

"Holy fuck I'm already about to cum," she said, "You're so gooooooood, so biiiig." Her legs barely holding her up, I pressed harder into her clit, her pussy quivering in response I could feel her orgasm coming, mine quickly approaching as well. 

"You're so sexy Mica," I whispered into her ear, "I'm going to cum inside you." 

"Fuuuuuuck please, Kevin!" She moaned, maybe a bit too loud. "Fill my pussy with your cum, I'm gunna... I'm so... AAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, her pussy clamping down on my cock and I lost it. 

"FUUUUUCK!" I yelled, spraying cum into her cunt, painting her walls. As our orgasms subsided, we caught our breath and shared some passionate kisses. She turned around to face me, my cock slipping out of her, her arms wrapping around my neck, mine traveling down to her fit ass. We kissed a few more times until we calmed down. Mica let go of my neck and gave my cock a few quick tugs, however it was still sensitive from the quick fuck I just gave her and my breath caught in my throat from the sudden sensation. 

"Oh?" She said her eyebrow cocking and a smile breaking on her face. "Not quite settled down yet are we, sexy?" As she spoke she squared in front of me and took my softening cock into her mouth and giving it a hard moaning suck. 

"Aaaahhh, you are a dirty one aren't ya?" I joked enjoying the fading sensation from her mouth. My cock popped out of her mouth and she gave a quick giggle as she stood up, bringing her pants up with her. 

"Oh you have no idea." She said, pulling her pants all the way up, but before she buttoned them she slid her hand down underneath her pink panties. Her hand duh in her pants for a moment and then she pulled it up, her middle finger soaked in her juices and a thick glob of my cum on the tip. She stuck it her her mouth and moaned as she sucked it off, never breaking eye contact with me. 

"This is definitely the beginning of a beautiful friendship." I said, Mica laughed, buttoned her pants and opened the door to leave, I followed closely behind only to see Mariel and another woman round the corner. 

"And the fucker completely canceled last minute! Now I'm all ready to go but nobody to shoot with." The woman was saying. She was obviously frustrated about whatever she was saying and Mariel, for some reason, didn't seem to be paying her much mind, in fact her eyes were a little wide and were starting back and forth. They were headed towards us and as we passed the woman asked "Mica, do you know anyone who's a photographer? Gavin is out of town and the fucktard I hired canceled on me."

"Oh shit that sucks! No I don't, I'm sorry Meg!" Mica replied, "I hate it when that happens, I've had photographers bail literally as we were starting."

"I'm sorry," I interrupted, "photographers?"

"Yeah Meg and I are cosplayers and models." Mica replied, "We have photoshoots all the time."

"That is when the photographer can keep to his fucking booking, ugh!" Complained Meg, "Now I have a full set and a studio booked, but no way to work!"

"Well what kinda shoot are you doing? And do you have a camera ready?" I asked her. 

"I'm, yeah I do, it's just a quick underwear shoot I'm doing for my patreon. Why do you know someone?"

"Actually I am someone, I can shoot for you."

"Really?! You're a photographer?" Said Mica. 

"Yeah, I mean I'm not the best, I've only done senior photos for high school kids and a wedding for my cousin. I can show you some work I've got on my phone, if ya want." I said, pulling out my phone. 

"Sure thing!" said Meg, I pulled up some of my better photos and showed them to her. "Oh, that'll work just fine! Yeah not bad at all, ok can you meet me in studio A? It's just down the hall, take a right then the 4th door on the left."

"Sounds good! I can be there in 15 minutes. My name is Kevin by the way!" 

"Nice to meet you kevin! You're a life saver!" She said running off with Mariel. 

"Well you certainly know your way around," joked Mica, "if you helped her the way you helped me yesterday you might just be the luckiest guy to work here."

"I already am." I replied giving her a wink and, when nobody was looking, a deep kiss, our tongues fencing in our mouths.

"Mmmm," Mica moaned, breaking our kiss, "well as long as I get mine you go have your fun, haha."

"Not likely, but I'll let you know." I said. 

"Mmm, please do," she the leaned in close, "cause if so, I want a piece of her too." And with that she gave my crotch a light rub and walked away, shaking her hips a little more than usual. 

I made my way to studio A and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a stunning looking Meg Turney in black lace lingerie. My eyes widened slightly and Meg, seeing my surprised expression, gave a cute giggle and invited me inside. There was a full set made to look like a bedroom, a full bed, nightstand, fake window. Meg guided me past the set to a props table, from which she picked up a camera and handed it to me. 

"Here, you can use this. Think you know how to use it?" She asked. I examined the camera, looking for mode switches, checking the lens, and just generally familiarizing myself with it. 

"For sure, I haven't used this model before but it shouldn't be a problem." I replied. 

"Awesome, well then we should be able to get right to it. No one should bother us for a while. If you don't mind I'd like to start by the window."

We spent about the next 40 minutes taking pictures. She posed next to the window, on the nightstand, by the bed, on the bed. There were many shots where Meg looked absolutely incredible. She likes to show her butt a lot and I had zero issue with it, her ass was one in a million and in the bra and thong she was wearing I couldn't help but imagine all the disgusting things that I would do to her. The image of her ass bouncing back on my cock wouldn't leave my mind, as much as I tried to be professional. I tried to adjust my growing errection as subtly as I could so that it wouldn't be as noticeable through my jeans but I wasn't sure how much it actually helped. 

We eventually were doing an aerial shot, Meg was in the bed on her back and I was standing over her. She was biting her lip and adjusting her bra so that her breasts were pressed together and looking bigger than normal. I tried my best not to lose focus but on the inside I was dying to rub my dick between them. Meg had a sly look in her eye and she looked up to make direct eye contact with me and said,

"Well you're giving me a pretty good indication how this set will do."

"Excuse me?" I asked, suddenly panicked about what would happen next. 

"Don't worry, you aren't the first potographer to get a little excited during a shoot." She said chuckling, "However, since you are helping out so much and you're super cute," she sat up a bit and reached out with her hand towards me, "I think I'll reward you a bit." Her hand started to carress my cock through my jeans. "what do you think, Kevin? Should we take a little break from all this hard work." Her sultry voice added a little extra emphasis on the word hard. I was caught completely off guard, sure I fucked Barbara and Mica, and that was great. But I had assumed my luck ran out there and I was completely fine with it, but now I had this bombshell model in sexy lengirie rubbing my cock and hinting at the fuck of a lifetime. It was enough to cream my jeans on the spot had I not already emptied a load into Mica earlier. 

"A- o- oh, well that sounds nice." I stuttered out. Meg giggled. 

"You're cute when you're nervous." She said, undoing my belt and using her mouth to unbotton my jeans. 

"Well you're a hell of a woman to be nervous about." I said, throwing the camera down on the pillow of the bed. 

"Hmmm and you," she replied pulling my cock out fully and gripping the base with her hand, "are one hell of a man." She stroked my cock slowly a few times, pulling the skin up to the head and back down. A bit of precum started leaking out and with a smile and without breaking eye contact she licked the tip of my head tasting my cum. "Mmmmm, a little appetizer for later." With that she put he lips around my cock and slowly slid it into her mouth. 

"Oohhhh, Meg that's good." I moaned, my mind clouded by ecstasy. Her lips sliding up and down my shaft, working her way down to the base. When it finally fully disappeared into her sexy mouth she held it there and moaned on my cock, her hand massaging my balls. If this kept up I wasn't going to last long. She let my cock out of her mouth with a loud pop, a string of spit connected between the tip of my dick and her bottom lip. She looked up at me spit on my cock and started frantically jerking it off.

"You like that don't you! My sexy mouth all over your cock. Are you going to cum for me? Going to cum all over my face?" She said, her eyes wild with lust. I wanted to cum, but I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to go for another round. I acted quickly before I lost what was left of my willpower, pulling her hand off my cock, pushing her back by her shoulder and dropping in between her legs. 

"You had your appetizer, it's time for my entreé." I said, pulling her thong down and off her legs. Her pussy was beautiful and glistening wet, I licked my lips and went to work. 

"Aaaaahhh" she moaned as my tongue parted her lips. Her hands gripped the back of my head, her fingers running through my hair. My tongue went deeper into her pussy as I used my hand to rub her clit. Meg started squirming against me as I shook my head against her pussy while my tongue was as deep as I could push it in. 

"Oh my God, Kevin. You're so gooooo- fuck! Just like that!" She said, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. I could feel her orgasm coming and i had every intent on making her explode. Without missing a beat I lifted my head, grabbed her by the waist, pulled he to the edge of the bed, lined my cock up to her pussy and drove the whole thing into her. 

"FUCK, YOU'RE SO FUCKING BIG! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! I'M GOING TO CUUUUUU- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Meg screamed as her pussy tightened around my cock, her body tensed as her back jolted up, her hand reached up and clenched on my chest as her orgasm peaked. When it finally resided she collapsed back on the bed, exhausted from the intense feeling that left her body. I kept pounding my cock into her, feeling my own orgasm building again. The sight of her tits bouncing from the pounding I was giving her was hypnotic, my mind clouded with lust as I stared at them moving with each stroke of my cock. I could barely hear Meg whispering, "Don't stop, please whatever you do, don't stop. Cum for me, baby. Spray me with your cum. Cover me in your seed."

I lost it, my body moved on its own fucking her faster than I knew I could until I was on the edge. Then I pulled out of her, pulled her to the floor and blew my load all over her tits and face. The first rope hit her in the forehead, the next covered her mouth and cheeks, and then I shot the rest on her chest, painting the top of her tits with cum. Then, when the feeling of bliss subsided, I collapsed next to her. We struggled to catch our breath for the next few minutes, as we sat up against the side of the bed. Then Meg began to giggle, she leaned her head against my shoulder and whispered between breaths and giggles "Ya know, I only intended to blow you, that's what I do with my other photographers. Usually I only let my boyfriend Gavin fuck me on shoots. But I guess today was your lucky day, and I'll tell ya what, you're such a good fuck I might let it happen again. But until then," she stood up and crawled back on the bed, "how about you take a few extra pictures for your personal collection."

I spent the rest of the work day taking sexy pictures of a cum covered Meg, helped her clean up, and went home exhausted. I would have just went to bed and crashed but my phone lit up with an email from Meg, containing all the pictures I took, and I ended up jerking off to her before passing out for the night.


	4. All Hands Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin finds himself trapped in an all hands meeting.

Chapter 4: All hands meeting

Meg Turney was getting fingered under the table. She had sat down next to me before the all hands meeting started, and quickly began whispering what she wanted to do to me. She had started rubbing my cock through my jeans. 

"Meg there's too many people here!" I whispered urgently, "You're going to get us caught!" My eyes glanced to the door of the rather large meeting room, to see just how many people were coming in. The room was filled with many tables and chairs and it looked like they were all going to be used up. Luckily I had happened to choose one of the more secluded seats and Meg was taking full advantage of it. 

"Don't worry, no one is going to see us." She said with a squeeze of my cock. "I just want a little fun to get us through this meeting." I kept looking at the door, Mariel and Mica walked in talking to each other, Mica gave me a smile and a wave, Mariel gave me a quick glance but then kept walking to her seat. "Ugh I said," said Meg grabbing my hand, "don't worry!" With that she shoved my hand up her black and white stripped shirt. "Focus on what's important, like making me cum on your fingers."

Meg wasn't wearing any panties, her pussy was soaking wet and my middle finger slid right in. "That's more like it." She said. I looked her in the eye as I worked my finger in and out of her. "Fuck that feels good." Whispered Meg, "keep fingering that pussy and after this I'll let you take me wherever you want and do whatever you want to me."

"If everyone would find there seats we are about to begin" Said a voice over the speaker, it was Matt Hullum trying to herd everyone together so that he can kick the meeting off. The last of the people filed through the door and the lights began to lower. 

"Fuck yes Kevin, I'm getting- God damnit Barb." She whispered, I looked over my right shoulder towards the entrance and saw Barbara working her way towards us, wearing a flower covered purple dress. Meg pulled my hand out from under her skirt and I quickly wiped her juices off my hand and placed both of them on the table in front of me. "Don't think you're done with me yet." Meg whispered, her foot sliding up and down mine. 

"Hey Meg," said Barbara as she finally made it to the table, "I didn't know you knew Kevin! I was hoping to find a seat next to you kev! It's been too long since we've talked." She said, a slight beat an emphasis put on the word talked. She took the seat on my right as I began to feel a little nervous sitting between the two gorgeous women, with whom I was both sleeping with.

"Good to see you Barb." I said, Meg gave her a similar greeting but before we said anymore Matt began the meeting at the front of the room behind the podium. The room was dark, the only light coming from the projector attached to the ceiling as slides of different business graphs and images of potential shows flashed on the screen. It wasn't long before I started to lose focus and begin tuning him out. 

I was more focused on Meg's foot which continued rubbing up my left leg, and having thoughts of what I was going to do to the buxom model when all of this was over. That was until I felt hand subtly slide into my right thigh. I looked at Barbara who gave me a quick wink and put her finger to her lip for a silent shush. Her hand continued to slide up and down my thigh, until eventually it slid up to my crotch and gave my already hard cock a squeeze. 

"Hmm" Hummed Barbara, obviously surprised to find me already hard but it was times well with what Matt was saying so that it sounded like it was in response to the meeting. But then I felt Meg's fingers walking their way up the side of my leg, my eyes went wide and I kept my head foward. When her hand slowly arrived to the top of my thigh she gave it a good squeeze and then began to rub up and down it. Meg and Barbara's hands were mere inches apart from each other and neither had any idea. 

I was starting to sweat, all I could think about was how badly this was going to go. Why had I pressed my luck? Me and Barbara were having regular hot casual sex and it was awesome. Why wasn't that enough!? Why did I have to move on Mica? Why did I give in to her push to fuck Meg? I saw everything I had been doing the past few weeks flash before my eyes and how it all culminated into what was inevitably these two girls tearing me apart for fucking around with both of them. Meg's hand was getting closer, Barbara's continued to massage my cock, they were going to know any second now. 

"And Barbara has a report on how the audience has felt about these changes. Barb?" Said Matt, giving the floor to Barbara, who stood up from her seat but did not move. Her hand left my crotch just as Meg's reached and I tried my best not give away how relieved I was. As Barbara gave her report, Meg rubbed my cock through my jeans with as much verosity as she could without giving away what she was doing to the rest of the room. 

When Barbara finished her report she sat down quickly, her hand landing on my thigh giving it a quick squeeze and then sliding once again towards my crotch. I was once again faced with the same problem I had only moments ago, and this time there was no way of stopping it. I felt Barbara's hand collide with Meg's and both girls hands retracted quickly away from me. They both gasped, looked at me and then leaned forward to look at each other. Barbara's face look shocked and she turned her head forward trying to ignore what just happened and focus on the meeting in front of her, her cheeks turning red. Meg on the other hand have me a quick devilish smile, leaned towards my ear.

"Oh you've been a naughty boy haven't you, darling." She whispered, "Well I can't blame you, she is rather pretty isn't she. I bet she's quite fun to fool around with... In fact..." And with the Meg gave my arm a little squeeze and slid down, off her chair, and under the table. I felt her brush past my legs and heard Barbara give a quiet gasp. 

"What are you doing!?" She whispered ugerntly, her face looking down at her lap, where Meg's head was now. She was met with a long shush and then her legs where pushed open, her dress riding up her legs, and her panties pushed to the side. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Meg leaned forward into Barb's legs and began kissing her wetness. Barbara gasped again, this time a little louder and drawing a look from a nearby employee, she waved to him as if to tell him it was nothing. She reached forward and grabbed my hand giving it a light squeeze and whispered "She's licking my pussy Kevin."

Meg was diving fully into Barbara's pussy now. Her tongue deep into her wet snatch. "It feels so good Kevin." Barbara whispered with a moan, her hand squeezing my hand quite tight. "I had no idea a girl could... Aahhh, yes Meg like that." Meg had began to shake her head as her tongue was fully enveloped inside her. "Get your cock out Kevin, now. I want to hold it." Whispered Barbara, I looked amongst the meeting room to see if they had drawn anymore attention to themselves. It appeared that everybody was focused on the presentation ahead of them and it was dark enough that no one could see Meg on her knees in front of Barbara, silently fingering her pussy and sucking on her clit. I, as subtly as possible, undid my jeans and pulled my dick out. Barbara immediately grabbed it and gave it a quick few tugs, while Meg spread her legs a little farther so as to get a better angle on Barb's pussy. "Ssssoooooo nice." Whispered Barbara, using her other hand to brush through Meg's hair and pulling her into her womanhood. 

After all the teasing and tension, combined with the sexiest sight I would have never dreamed of in a million years, I could feel my dick swelling, my orgasm building, and with Barbara's tugs becoming faster and her grip tightening I knew it wouldn't be long before I sprayed cum all over the place. "Barb," I whispered, "you're gunna make me- ah." And before I uttered another sound Barbara leaned over and took my entire cock in her mouth all at once and wrapped it tightly within her lips. I came hard, spraying rope after rope of cum into her mouth, covering my own with my hand so as to avoid making any sounds as I emptied my balls into her. When I finally came down from my orgasm, I noticed Barbara had her hand pushing Meg's head deep into her pussy, and that her legs were shaking, she had cum alongside me. 

When her orgasm also subsided she lifted her head from my cock, pulled Meg's mouth off of her, by her hair, and leaned down and gave Meg a deep kiss. Which I suspected shared more than just tongue. When their lips parted Meg snuck back to her chair, ran her hand through her hair and leaned over to my ear and whispered, "The both of you are absolutely delicious." And the with a slight giggle and a quick tug of my cock, she sat back in her chair to catch her breath. I had put my cock away right as the lights came up and I the meeting was dismissed. We all collected ourselves and made for the door. When we got outside the building we all stood in the parking lot and looked at each other for a few moments until Meg broke the silence. 

"Soooo," she said, "Gavin is out of town, in case y'all wanted to come over."


	5. Threesome at Turney's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin, Meg, and Barbara rush back to Meg's place to finish what they started.

Internet Intern ch. 5

Chapter 5: Threesome at Turneys

Meg and Barbara burst through the front door kissing and pulling each other's clothes off. I had driven them to Meg's house after she put the address in my GPS and hopped in the back with Barbara. The whole ride over they were kissing and petting each other, I stole as many glances as I could without crashing. Before I even pulled into the driveway Meg pulled Barb out of the car and they sprinted to the front door, leaving me to park and lock up. Which was fine because when I finally made it inside I was greeted to the wonderful view of Meg on top of Barbara on the couch, both naked and kissing each other. I smiled wondering whether I should just enjoy the view or not, but the hard on I got from the moans on the ride over was demanding release. 

I stripped down to nothing as quietly as I could, hoping to catch one of them off guard. I walked up behind them, their beautiful pussies just waiting to be fucked as they're tongues dueled. I paused for a moment deciding who I would fuck first, but Meg's plump ass was begging me to dive in. I licked my hand and rubbed my cock with it to give it a little lubrication, lined it up and drove it fully into Meg's wet pussy. 

"AAAAAAHHHH FUCK!" Screamed Meg. 

"Oop looks like Kevin's here." Giggled Barbara, who then leaned in and took Meg's nipple in her mouth. 

"Oh God FUCK!" Meg moaned loudly, "You guys are going to make me cum!" I started to pound Meg. I wanted to feel her pussy tighten around my cock, the room filled with sounds of our flesh slapping and her moans escalating. She was on another planet of bliss as my cock filled every bit of her quivering pussy. "Oh Barb just like- fuck that tongue." Barbara must have been licking Meg's nipples in the best of ways, from my angle I could only see the blonde vixens head buried in Meg's chest. 

"It's great isn't it?" I said, "I love when she uses it like that when she sucks my cock." Meg moaned at this. "And when I'm done using you, I'm going to fuck her pretty little mouth just like I'm fucking this tight pussy." Meg was losing it, her screams became louder and her hair was bouncing wildly as I fucked her from behind. I reached out, grabbed a bunch of it and pulled. Meg exploded on my cock, her screams became silent as her orgasm rocked her body. She was almost frozen in place except for the heavy tremble happening throughout every bit of her body. From her legs to her fingertips she shook as pleasure overtook her senses, and then she collapsed. 

"Mmmm that looked fun." Said Barbara as Meg struggled to catch her breath. 

"Y-... I-... U-" She struggled to get out, her breath failing her each time. Barbara giggled and gave her kisses on her cheek and lips. I pulled out of Meg and rolled her off of Barbara. Once she was free I grabbed her by the legs, pulled her off the couch and to her knees. Her back was pressed against the front of the couch and her mouth open, partly from shock and partly to accept my waiting cock. 

"Hmmph" was all she was able to get out as she took the entirety of my manhood. I gripped the back of her head and began to fuck her mouth, her hair rocking with each thrust. She gagged everytime I pushed it all the way into her mouth as Meg watched in a hazy orgasmic bliss. 

As good as Barbara's mouth felt, I knew I didn't want to finish in it. At least not in that hole. I pulled my cock from her mouth and turned her around to where she was bent over the couch her next to Meg's. I wasted no time in lining my cock up to her hole and plunged it into her familiar depths.

"AAAAHHHHH YES KEVIN! FUCK ME LIKE THE WHORE I AM!" Screamed Barbara. 

"Yeah you like that?" I said while I fucked her with everything I had. "You like that cock buried in your pussy? I bet you like just as much as when it was in your mouth while Meg ate your pussy!" 

"Mmmm it tasted so good." Crooned Meg, brought back to life from the scene played out in front of her. "Maybe she should return the favor." She said while moving to put her pussy in front of Barbara's mouth. 

"Oh really? I've never done this before!" Said Barbara in between moans. She went to work on Meg's pussy, a little awkward at first but eventually caught a rhythm with my thrust. 

"Mmm, not bad at all." Said Meg, giving me a quick wink and then watching her friend eat her pussy. She squeezed her tits as Barbara's tongue went in and out of her and began to moan deeply. The sight of it was too much to take and I knew I was moments from blowing my load. I pulled out of Barbara turned her back around against the couch and began jerking my cock in front of her open mouth. Meg, never once to miss out flipped on her back so her face was presented itself upside down next to Barbara's. "Come on Kevin cover us in that sweet cum." She cried. It was the final push I needed as I sprayed my load all over their faces, the first shot shooting across Barbara's forehead, the next two covering Meg's chin and neck, and the last shooting into Barbara's mouth. 

They giggled as I collapsed on the couch next to them, unable to stand. I watched as they cleaned cum off of each other, Barbara spending extra time on Meg's neck. Then fatigue took over and my eyes began to droop as I fell in and out of sleep to the sounds of moans and wet slaps. When I opened my eyes I saw Meg sucking on Barbara's large tits, two fingers deep in her pussy. Barb looked on the edge of orgasm when I faded out again, I awoke again to the sight of Barbara finishing what she stared in between Meg's legs. Meg's head thrown back against the armrest of the couch, her arms desperately clutching Barbara's golden locks. My eyes too heavy to enjoy the view they closed again and soon I felt the two women cuddle up with me as we fell asleep. 

I woke in the middle of the night with my throat dryer than I've ever felt before. I peeled myself of the couch and out of the tangled web of Meg and Barbara who must have fallen asleep ontop of me. I found my way to the kitchen and raided the cabinets for a glass to quench my thirst. When I finally found the right cabinet and filled it from the tap I sucked down two glasses and was filling a third when I felt eyes on me. I turned to find a cat on the counter staring at me and when I reached to pet it, it ran off and out of the room. 

"Well," said a voice behind me, causing me to jump, "turns out your charm doesn't work for every kitty." I turned to see Barbara sitting on the countertop, legs crossed, and an amused smile on her face. 

"You scared my dick off. I didn't hear you coming."

"Mmm." She said, eying me up and down, "Your dick looks fine to me, in fact it looks perfect." I chuckled at her horrible pun, put my glass of water down and crossed the kitchen over to her. We exchange a loving sndsual kiss and her hand rubbed up my chest. When we broke our kiss she continued, "So how many other coworkers are you sleeping with?"

"Uh just you, Meg, and uh... Well Mica. That's not a problem is it?" I asked, slightly nervous for her response. 

"Mm no, as long as I get my fair share of you ALL to myself." She whispered seductively, her hand dropping to my hardening cock and beginning to lightly stroke it. "I like you Kevin." She said, her voice dripping with sex, "I like you a lot. So as long as you keep filling me with this beautiful cock, you can fuck around with whoever you want." Her pace quickened as I achieved full erection for what felt the hundredth time that night, but no amount of fatigue was going to stop either of us for what was coming. Barbara uncrossed her legs, gave me another deep kiss and pulled me closed. She then moved to my ear and in between light nibbles moaned with a whisper, "Make Love to me Kevin."

With that she lined my manhood up to her entrance and I began to slowly slide into her, enjoying the familiar feeling of Barbara's tight hole. We moaned lightly together and she wrapped her legs and arms around me as we had slow, passionate sex. This was unlike any other time before, as we moved as one. Pleasure coursed through our bodies as we kissed and lightly nibbled at each other. We weren't in love by any means but we felt an out pouring of heartfelt emotions as we made love on Meg's countertop. I couldn't tell you how much time had passed or how many times I pumped myself into her, but eventually I felt an orgasm rise and I pushed myself deep into her as the most intense feeling of ecstasy overcame me and my cock errupted inside her. She moaned and came with me, her body shaking against mine as I filled her with my semen.

We stayed like that for a long time, my softening cock inside her, as we kissed and embraced each other countless times. Eventually we stayed foreheads pressed together just staring into each others eyes. And when I could see sleep beginning to take her, I picked her up, my cock falling out but she stayed wrapped around me, and carried her into the nearest bedroom I could find. We climbed underneath the covers and fell asleep kissing and whispering sweet mumblings to each other until we both fell asleep, dreaming of the other.


	6. Ashley Jenkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intern meets Ashley

Chapter 6: Ashley Jenkins

Meg Turney awoke to her pussy being eaten out. I had woken up early to Barbara hurriedly putting on her clothes and ordering an Uber saying something about being late to an early morning meeting. So after finishing getting dressed and a quick kiss and fondle of her breasts she ran out the door. Waking up horny, I made my way to the living room to find a still sleeping, stomach down,and naked Meg on the couch. I wasted no time positioning myself behind behind her and gently rubbing her ass with my hands. I appreciated the fullness of her cheeks as I ran my hands along and squeezed them. 

"Mm" I heard her gently moan, still very much asleep, but very clearly responding to my touch. I slid a hand in between her thighs and ran a finger along her entrance. She was wet. I spent a few moment touching and fingering her pussy before deciding I wanted breakfast. I slowly and carefully turned Meg onto her side, trying not to wake her as I lifted her leg above my shoulder and lowered my head to her pussy. I licked around her wet entrance and circled my tongue around her clit. "mmmmfh" she moaned again with a slight exhale and I felt my cock twitch, excited at the pleasure I was bringing to this sleeping beauty. I slipped my tongue into her entrance and began lapping at her juices intensely. 

"Oh FUCK, what the..? Oh my God yes! Fuck keep going!" Yelled Meg, my efforts finally waking her and, in her lust filled state, quickly identified who was giving her such pleasure. I devoured her pussy, licking every inch, every bit, every crevice of her walls. I sucked on her clit. I finger fucked her two at a time. I pushed my tongue in further than I thought it could go while my thumb applied pressure to her button. All the while Meg moaned my name. 

"Oh Kevin! Yessss! Please more! FFFFFFFUCK! That's it! Just like that! Kevin make me cum! Make me cum! Make me cu- CUUUUUUMMMMMINNNG FUCKFUCKFUCK!" She screamed, her juices flooding my mouth and her thighs tightening around my head. Her back arched and her neck snapped back as pleasure overcame her. 

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH KEVIIIIIIIN!" She screamed again. Her hands flew to my head and pulled me away from her as she used her legs to push away and her body convulsed. She curled into a ball and shook, both of us breathing heavy to catch our breaths.

"Meg... Are you... Ok?" I gasped. She stayed silent for a moment as the last of her orgasm faded and then said between heavy breaths. 

"Yes... FUCK yes... Oh my... God... That was the most intense orgasm of my fucking life!" She shot up, took to her feet, stumbled as her legs struggled to hold her, and when she finally composed herself looked me dead in the eye with the sultriest look I've seen in my life, and took a step towards me. Her hips swayed heavy as she took another step. She may have only been 2 feet away from me but she made them last. 

"And now," she said, taking another step, "You are going to take that big," step, "hard," step, "cock", step. At this point she was directly in front of me, every step, every sway, every turn, made with excruciating sexiness (well at least excruciating for me.) "Put it inside of me," she pushed me so that I was leaned back on the couch, "fill me with every inch," she claimed ontop of me, her mouth next to my ear, her hands grabbing my cock and living it up to her hole, "and then," I feel my tip prodding her opening, "you're going to cum deep inside me, until you're drained of it all." With this she slammed down onto me, taking my entire length in one motion. 

"OH FUCK MEG YOURE SO TIGHT!" I screamed, she waisted no time as she immediately began bouncing on my dick. Her tits bouncing in front of my face, her hair flying wild, her moans filling the room. She fucked me like her life depended on it, like my cum was the only thing that could keep her alive. She worked my cock, up and down, again and again, until I was ready to burst. 

"MEG IM GOING TO CUM!" I screamed!

"DO IT! CUM INSIDE ME! FILL ME WITH YOUR FUCKING SEED, GIVE IT ALL TO MEEEEEEEEE!" She replied, her walls clenching around my dick again as she came a second time. My cock errupted, spraying her walls with cum, shooting rope after rope inside her. "Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" She moaned as my juice filled her pussy. My body, after what felt like a straight minute finally released its tention and relaxed. Meg giggled and drew little circles around my chest with her finger. 

"Now that," she said lazily, "is how you wake a girl up." I smiled and laughed, and she chuckled along with me and then leaned down and kissed me deeply. We shared this moment for quite a while, her ontop of me, my penis softening inside her, juices leaking, covered in sweat, but the kiss we shared was passionate and loving. Like we were an old married couple who recaptured their flame. 

Finally, our kisses broke and she pealed her self off of me, grabbing my hands and pulling me off the couch. "Come on," she said, "shower." And led me to her bathroom. We washed each other off in the warm steamy water, paying careful attention to specific areas, and exchanging more lovely kisses. It wasn't until we got out and dressed did Meg look at the clock and exclaimed that we were running late. Really late!

We both hopped in the car and sped up to the office laughing all the way about how caught up we got. As soon as we got into the building and turned a corner we heard a female voice calling back. 

"You dirty fucking dog!" We turned back to see Mica standing just outside an alcove that must be the entry way to her office. She sounded upset but she had a smile a mile wide and her hips were cocked with her hands on them. "I knew you were late for a reason less than innocent!" 

"Hey... Mica." Started Meg, completely unaware that Mica and I have been guilty of fucking as well. "I swear we met on the way insi-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Said Mica cutting Meg off. She began closing the gap between us. "I know exactly what you were doing!"

"Y-you do?" Gulped Meg, she began shuffling nervously as Mica approached her. 

"Oh yes, I do." She said, her voice just barely above a whisper. "and you!" She shot at me. "I believe I told you exactly what was expected of you the other day."

"Mica please, it's not his fault, I started it." Meg pleaded. 

"And I believe you Meg, but that doesn't change the fact that this boy here!" She pointed a finger at me, "Was told exactly what I'd do if this were to happen."

"And that is?" Meg asked nervously. 

"I told him," Mica said, stepping very close to Meg, "That if he got wrapped up with you, that I..." Mica took Meg by the hand. "Would get a piece of you too." With that Mica smiled and pulled Meg back towards her office. Meg, who was flying through emotions faster than she knew how to deal with, struggled to catch up with what was happening and was practically dragged across the hall. I followed with an expectation of another wonderful three-way, my second in less than 24 hours, but my hopes were stopped short when the three of us reached Mica's door and she held a hand out to stop me.

"Oh no." She said, "I think you've had quite enough pussy for a while, but do be a dear and keep an eye for us. You do know how loud I can get." And with that she pushed me back a bit, and closed the door, but not before I got a look at Mica kissing Meg.

I chuckled to myself as I heard several noises behind the door. What sounded like several more wet kisses and pants being undone. I was shocked to hear Meg say "no wait just a second Mica, maybe we should talk about-" but it was quickly silenced with what sounded like a slap on the ass and a heavy moan. What came next was a series of moans, giggles, and kisses as Meg and Mica began fucking in Mica's office. To which I happily listened to, my cock becoming rock hard by the second. 

"Excuse me, you're the new intern right?" Said a voice behind me. I turned to see a very pretty blonde woman with a very nice set of tits filling out a graphic T-shirt. "My name's Ashley. I heard you've been working with Barbara and Mica all week? Maybe you can help me find Mica?" She asked with a smile. 

"Oh, hi Ashley I'm Kevin. Um well... I'm afraid I haven't seen Mica today. She hasn't been around here since I've been here." I lied, hoping she would leave so I could continue listening to the show inside. 

"Ah fuck. I need her help for a video. You're sure she isnt in her office?" She moved towards the door but I spoke quickly. 

"Uh no, she's not. I already checked."

"Well damnit. I really ne-"

"Oooohhhh mmmmmmmeeeeeegggg." came a moan from the door. Me and Ashley stared at it in shock and then looked back at each other. Then Ashley without warning moved towards the door. When I tried to get between her and it she shushed me and pushed me to the side. Then she grabbed the door handle and slowly cracked the door open. When she piered inside he eyes went wide and her mouth went to cover her mouth. She looked back to me. 

"Did you know they were fucking in there?" She whispered. I was stunned. I didn't know what to do. Ashley turned back to the scene before her and watched for another moment. "Holy fuck Meg looks so good naked. She's been trying to get me and Burnie to have a foursome with me and Gavin for months but I always thought it was just to get to me. Never thought I'd be into her but now... You have to see this."

"I uh..." I hesitated because the door was only slightly cracked and to get a view I'd have to press up against Ashley and my hard on gave me pause. I can't just rub my hard cock against this woman I just met can I?

"Fucking get over here and watch with me!" She whispered with a more demanding tone. I guess I can. I moved behind Ashley and was able to get quite a good look at her ass. Not bad, not great but did look nice in the jeans she was wearing. I got as close as I could without pressing my crotch into her. I could see that Mica was layed out across her desk, with Meg's face buried in her crotch. Both were naked. 

"Mmmmmmmmeg keep goiiiiiing. Make me cummmm." Moaned Mica, her hips grinding against Meg's face. 

"This is so fucking hot." Whispered Ashley. I noticed that she kept shifting weight from side to side. 

"YES! SO CLOSE!" Yelled Mica. But what came next caused Ashley to gasp and my jaw drop. Meg's head dropped lower on Mica as she began eating her ass and her fingers rubbing her clit. "OH FUCK YOU DIRTY BITCH YES!! EAT MY FUCKING ASS!" At this Ashley subconsciously backed into me, her ass pressing against my boner. Her head cocked a bit to the side registering what she felt, but not wanting to look away from what she was seeing. I couldn't help but notice she hadn't pulled away. 

"Meg I'm- FUUUUUUUUCK!" Screamed a writhing Mica. Her hands shooting to Meg's head, grabbing it and pushing her deeper into herself. As Mica climaxed, Ashley's ass began grinding against me. She hummed a quiet moan as her ass rubbed against my hard cock. This was unreal. I've fucked 3 different women since I began working here. All of them hot. 2 of them had a three way with me and now, just hours after that, 2 were having sex and I was watching while a 4th, also hot woman, was grinding her ass against my cock!

"Come here! It's my turn." Demanded Mica as they traded places, only this time Meg laid on her stomach so Mica had easy access to Meg's asshole. Ashley's grinding instensified. I began pressing back against her which resounded in another, longer, hummed moan. Fuck it, I'll try my luck. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her massive tits. A more vocal moan came from Ashley and she began fully grinding against me. As if she was trying to fuck through her clothes. I began massaging her tits as I watched Mica's head lower to Meg's crotch and ,while I couldn't see what she was doing, Meg's reaction told me that Mica was damn good at it. 

"Oooohhhhhhh yes!" Moaned Meg, her hands clenching against the sides of the desk. 

"Fuck your dick is so hard." Whispered Ashley. I dropped one of my hands from her tits and began unbuttoning her jeans. She paused her movement for a moment and I was afraid I had gone to far, but that fear didn't stop me. For the first time since Meg and Mica were discovered, she looked away, attempting to look over her shoulder. My hand finally released the button and unzipped her jeans. I slid it down her pants and under her panties. I felt a soft patch of hair as my hand glided down towards it's goal until it felt her wetness. 

"You're drenched." I whispered into her ear. Ashley made a sharp gasp as my fingers began exploring her pussy, tracing the outline of her lips, teasing her clit. My other hand travelled up her shirt and under her bra to feel the flesh of her large mounds. She moaned as I began rubbing her nipples. Finally I slipped a finger inside her, her head snapping back with another gasp as I penetrated her. I began kissing her neck and shoulder as she began grinding against my cock again. 

We could hear moans from Meg as we continued, but they were being lost in the growing lust between us. I wanted more and, as I began to think about my next move, Ashley made it for me. Her hands reached behind her and began fumbling for the zipper of my jeans. She hurriedly freed my cock from it's entrapment and wrapped her soft hand around it. A low growl came from my throat as she bagen rubbing it. We were like this for a moment, me fingering her pussy, her rubbing my cock, all while in the open view of the hall. Sure we were slightly covered by the alcove in front of Mica's office, but anyone could come around the short corner and see what was happening. 

I had enough of the foreplay. I wanted, I needed to fuck this woman. The hand up her shirt dropped to the rim of her jeans. I began pushing them down all the while increasing the pace at which my finger fucked her. Ashley was too lost in her lust to realise what I was doing and responded in kind, increasing the rate at which her hand rubbed my cock. As soon as her pants dropped to the floor, I backed the two of us up far enough to where I could bend her over and not hit the door. Once done I waisted no time lining my cock to her entrance. 

"Oh fuck, do it." She whispered. And with that I plunged my cock into Ashley. Our moans were covered by Meg's, who was making no attempt at being quiet. I had just pushed my cock fully into Ashley and she was already trembling in my hands. I continued fondling her breasts and rubbing her clit as I slowly began fucking her. 

"Aaaahhh, oh yes, aaaahhh." She moaned. I could feel her pussy get even more wet as I pushed my cock in and out of her. Carefully trying not to make to much noise as to not interrupt Meg and Mica, who had at some point transitioned to scissoring on the desk together. 

"They have no idea I'm filling you with my cock." I whispered to Ashley. "No idea that you're right slutty pussy is getting stretched feet away from them." Ashley moaned a little louder as I said this, losing herself in the ecstasy. "Don't you want to cum just looking at them?"

"Fuuuuuuck. Fuck me harder." Ashley moaned. I picked up my speed but was careful not to move so fast as our hips made noise when they met. "I'm going to cum." She said, "I want you to fill me with your cum."

"Fuck you sexy bitch." I whispered, I then began sucking on her ear as I fucked her even faster, our movement now making noise as lust overtook us. Wanting nothing more than to reach our climax. 

"Fuck Meg I'm coming again!" Cried Mica.

"Me too Mica, you're making me- AAAAHHHHH!" Screamed Meg as the two came together. The sight pushed me over the edge and my cock pulsed and sprayed cum all inside Ashley. The feeling setting off her own orgasm, her pussy clamping down on my cock and milking it for every drop. 

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Ashley moaned with a yell. Her legs buckling under her and struggling to regain footing. She must have finally made enough noise because not Meg and Mica's heads snapped towards the door. 

"What the fuck, seriously!?" Yelled Mica. 

"This dude trips and falls into pussy!" Exclaimed Meg. 

"Yeah it sure does seem that way." I replied, shutting the door with a, "Great show ladies!"

"What did they m-" started Ashley, but I really didn't feel like explaining so I cut her off with a deep tongue kiss, to which she returned. 

"We should probably get presentable." I said, stuffing my cock back into my jeans. Ashley pulled hers back up, fastened them and looked at me like she wanted to say something so I kissed her again, this time coping another feel of her tits and a smack of her ass and said, "I'll see you around." And then walking away. 

When I turned the corner, I bumped into Mariel who looked slightly discheveled. "Hey Mariel, you ok?" I asked concerned she may have heard the fuckfest in the other room. 

"Huh, uh yeah. I just didn't get a lot of sleep and I've been running around all day. Hey have you seen Mica?"

"Can't say I have." I replied, and heading back to work.


	7. Jessica Vasami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin meets Jessica, but Jessica has heard a lot about Kevin.

Chapter 7: Jessica Vasami

Ashley Jenkins was swallowing cum. After our meeting in the hall, she wouldn't let me past her without some kind of action take place. Whether having me finger, eat her out, or a quick fuck, I knew if I saw her that day, something was going to happen. Today she decided I wasn't allowed to leave her office without fucking her tits. She had pushed me into her office chair, whipped her shirt off, and dropped in front of me, her hands shooting to my crotch and working the button and zipper until my cock sprung free. When she saw how quickly I had become hard she looked up and cocked her eyebrow sexily. 

"It amazes me how fast you get hard." She said, taking my cock in her hands. "It always takes Burnie some work to get him fully there."

"Thats insane to me," I replied, "cause you're so sexy I'm hard the second I lay eyes on you."

"Ha, flattery will get you somewhere, boy." She said with a smile before taking me into her mouth. I groaned as she began working me over with her lips, getting my dick nice and wet. Then I watched as she unclipped her bra and let it fall to the floor. Her large breasts now hanging freely as her mouth massaged my manhood. She then popped my cock out of her mouth and furiously jerked it, my head snapped back and I moaned as she worked her hand up and down. I would never tell her this, but oddly her handjobs were much better than her blowjobs. She then spit on the tip of my dick and then worked the saliva all over it. When she was satisfied with the lubrication of my cock, she straightened up and nestled it in between her huge tits. 

"Mmm, I bet you wanted this to happen the minute you met me." She said as she squeezed her mounds together and began sliding them up and down my cock. 

"Fuck yes! Your tits are so sexy!" I moaned and began thrusting my cock against her movement. I was In ecstasy and knew I wouldn't last long. 

"Yes baby, fuck my tits! Spray your cum all over them." She said. 

"Fuck Ashley I'm so close!"

"Do it, Kevin! Cum for me!" 

"Fuck. Fuck. AAAHHH FUCK!" I screamed as my cock shot cum out the tip. The first shot hitting Ashley in the chin, her head flinched back in time to catch the second and the third on her face. A couple more smaller shots covered her tits and as soon as it looked like I was slowing down she lowered her mouth to my cock and sucked the rest of my cum out and swallowed every drop she could milk from it. As she sucked my pelvis twitched uncontrollably into her face untill my orgasm and the following sensitivity faded. After a few moments she finally released my softening cock with a satisfying pop and a giggle. 

"Mm you're so tasty." She said, wiping the cum off her face and tits with her finger and sucking it off. She then stood and started looking for where she flung her shirt. I gave her a slap on the ass as she bent over to pick up her bra. "Boy, if you don't stop I'm going to make you late for whatever you have next." She said, shaking her ass and then standing up to put her clothes on. I laughed and began pulling my pants back up.

"As far as I know all I have left is pulling props for a skit with Jessica." I said.

"How fun, that always takes hours." She replied sarcastically. 

"Well then I'm glad I had my fun when I did." I said, moving towards the door. "How long are you here?"

"I'm actually about to leave. Have dinner with a girlfriend. "

"Ah oh well, I was going to come back for some more fun."

"Mmm, next time." She said with a promising wink. With that I left her office and headed to Jessica's. 

When I finally found her office I knocked twice. And entered after following a soft "come in." I was met with a pretty, brown haired woman, with dark brown eyes. She was at her computer typing and had looked up only when I closed the door. "Ah you must be Kevin! I'm Jessica." She said with a bright smile. 

"Hi Jessica, it's nice to meet you!" I replied cheerfully.

"It's nice to meet you too! I've heard quiet a bit about you." 

"You have?"

"Yes. Don't worry all positive. Some unbelievably positive, but I don't think we need to get into that." She said with a wink. 

"Oh, so you've heard A LOT then?" I asked nervously, obviously she was referencing my conquests with our coworkers. 

"Haha yes. It's a bit of an open secret between us ladies at this point. But you should know I have no intention of participating in your little stunts." She said jokingly. 

"No complaints from me, I don't even know how all this happened." I replied, grateful for her lack of chastising my adventures with the ladies of Rooster teeth. "So I understand you need my help pulling props?" I asked changing the subject. 

"Ah yes, just let me finish this email and we'll go. Should only be a minute, I'm almost done." She said. I leaned against the wall and pulled my phone out of my pocket to kill some time. As soon as I opened it up I was greeted with a new message from Mica. I opened it and found a picture of her in some sexy lingerie and her hand in her panties fingering herself. My cock twitched and I bit my lip as I imagined what I'd rather be doing. 

Eventually Jessica finished her email and led me to a large prop room. Inside there where dozens of shelves full of random items and trinkets, they seemed to be generally organised by type but overall just kind of thrown around wherever they could fit. There was a single, long, rectangular desk in the middle of the room and an assortment of fabrics laid across it. 

"Now let me see if I can find..." Jessica started before she started to dig into a chest of different helmets and utility belts. She was bent and her ass stuck out towards me, I couldn't help but admire her shapely hips and her ass through her jeans. My cock twitched again and began to get hard as I imagined what I was going to do after this. 'Mica really has it coming after this.' I thought. 

"Ah! There it is!" Exclaimed Jessica as she pulled out a pink construction hat, put it on, turned around and posed. "What do you think?"

"Adorable, Bob the Builder's jaw would drop." I replied. 

Jessica laughed, "You're funny, just like Meg said."

"Meg? She's the one telling stories is she?" I asked. 

"Don't worry just the good ones," she said adding a certain emphasis on the word good, "She is rather a bad influence if you don't know."

"Oh and what kinda bad influence is she?"

"Mm, the one where you make mistakes in prop closets." She replied, her eyes dropped to my crotch and widened slightly. "I can see your humor isn't the only thing she was right about." 

"Good to hear I left an impression. Care to-"

"Oooohhhh no you don't. As tempting as you look we have a job to do for now." She cut me off, quickly returning to looking for the next prop. I smiled as she turned and I caught a hint of red on her cheeks. 'Mica can wait' I thought. Jessica asked me if I could find some of the nicer fabrics on the desk and I went to work sorting them into piles of possibles and not what we were looking for piles. As I did this Jessica gathered an assortment of hats, props, and set dressers but I couldn't help but notice how often she looked my way. I smiled to myself and lightly pushed one of the piles over as she passed by. 

"Shit sorry." I said as I bent down to pick them up. 

"Oh no, my fault here let me help." She replied and bent down next to me. Her hands darting around grabbing what she could and putting the fabrics into a pile. When we gathered the last few our hands met over one and her hand nervously shot back. I chuckled and said "Don't worry I won't bite after a bit of flirting." 

"I'm more worried about what I'll do." She joked back, but I took it as my window and grabbed her by her sides and quickly laid her ontop of the pile and kissed her. She resisted at first, more from shock, but then returned my kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck. She moaned as our lips pressed together deeply. 

"We shouldn't do this, we should be working." She said as I broke our kiss and moved to her neck. I moved my body between her legs, which she offered with no resistance, and pressed my hardness against her crotch. She moaned again as I ground my cock against her denim clad pussy. "Oooh that feels nice and I'd like to continue but we need to stoaaaaaah." I had begun unbuttoning her light blue blouse and kissing my way down her chest as she spoke. My efforts were bearing fruit as she grinded back against me as I did this. She was losing control. I unclasped her bra, and quickly began kissing and licking her breasts, meanwhile sliding my hand down to her pants. I unbuttoned and slid my hand inside and under the waist band of her panties, I felt a small patch of damp hair and then found her clit. She gasped as I put pressure on it. 

I spent some time like this, sucking Jessica's tits and rubbing her clit. The room filled with her soft moans and heavy breaths. Her body soon began to shake as my continued assault on it pushed her slowly to orgasm. I released her tit and pulled my hand from her pants, causing a dissaproving groan from her, but I quickly followed by pulling her pants down and off of her. 

"How did you do this?" She asked, "I told myself I wouldn't do this."

"Shhhh," I replied, "enjoy yourself. I know I'll enjoy you." She moaned at this and I lowered my face to her pussy. 

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" she moaned as my tongue parted her lips. She gripped my head as I tasted her sweet juices. Her back arched as I rubbed her clit with my fingers. We were like this for a while. Me eating her pussy, her moans filling the room. I could feel her closing in on a climax and I didn't want her to come to her senses just yet. I pulled away from her pussy. 

"Nnnnooooo I'm so close!" She cried! But I was quick, I pulled her to her feet and laid her back on the desk. I then freed my cock and plunged it deep withing Jessica. 

"Oh Kevin!" She cried, her head snapping back over the edge of the desk, her legs wrapping around me driving me deeper inside, her unbuttoned blouse spread beneath her and her tits bouncing as I jackhammered my cock inside her. Her pussy tightened around me as she came, her moans turning to screams as she climaxed. When her orgasm began to subside she snapped back up to a sitting position. Her lips attacked mine and our tongues locked in an intense sparring as I continued to pump in and out of her pussy. "Inside me." She said in between our heavy kisses. "cum inside me. I want it." I groaned and broke our kiss, leaning into her, our heads side by side. She began sucking on my ear and saying things like, "Fill me up." And "shoot your load in my pussy." The switch from tame flirting to filthy dirty talk caught me off guard. My orgasm came quicker than I expected and I only got half a word out before my breath caught in my throat and my cock sprayed cum deep within Jessica. 

"Yes!" She cried, "Oh that feels so good!" I held onto her tightly for a few moments until my climax fell away and my cock softened and fell out of her. When I finally released her she fell back on the desk and giggled. I took in the sight of this freshly fucked woman, hair messy, shirt crumpled, a thin layer of sweat covering her, and my cum leaking from her womanhood. 

"Fuck you are sexy." I said trying to catch my breath. She smiled, "and you," she said, "are everything you were hyped up to be." She sat back up and kissed me again, this time softer and more loving. Then she began to button up her her shirt and said, "now get dressed, help me grab the props, and follow me to my office for round two."


End file.
